Confidence Boost
by Esmeia
Summary: SPOILERS! DJ is saddened by his recent elimination from World Tour. LeShawna does her best to cheer him up. LeshawnaxDJ, oneshot.


**Confidence Boost**

_Oh my, my first Total Drama fanfiction! :0_

_This one will be a one-shot, just to see if I can effectively write it and keep the characters consistent and believable, so please bare with me._

_This is LeShawna x DJ. I see very little of this couple, and I think it has so much potential. Anyway, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Now that all of the eliminated contestants had raised enough funds to help the participating contestants (as well as Chris and Chef) get out of Jamaica, they could all go back to their normal lives. LeShawna was eager to kick back and let loose! A lot had happened in the third seasons, Total Drama World Tour.

Her team was Team Victory. In the beginning, their team looked promising! Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Lindsay, as well as herself, were a match made in heaven! Oh, and there was Ezekiel, better known as Home School. LeShawna was convinced that their losing streak began with the antisocial, overconfident boy. He had cost them the first challenge, and it had all went downhill from there.

LeShawna felt small chills creep along her back. _Man, that boy gives me the creeps! I can't believe he was still on that plane the whole time, lookin' like a zombie!_

LeShawna sat down on the bench, looking around with a contented smile. One thing that always cheered her up was visiting the park. It was a warm and sunny day, but not too hot to go out jogging or hang out with friends. Harold had tried to ask her out on a date earlier, but she had kindly refused. _The little weirdo is sweet, but I still don't think I want to hook up with him._

A deep, sad sigh to the right of her caught her attention. Turning to look at the person, she was shocked to discover DJ sitting right beside her. He had his head in his hands, looking down at his sandaled feet. He looked so downcast that LeShawna couldn't help but try and help.

"Hey DJ," LeShawna smiled, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

DJ jumped slightly, not expecting her to be there. He gave her a small smile, but it quickly faded away. "Oh, hey LeShawna. I'm alright, I guess."

"You guess?" LeShawna repeated, turning toward him. "Doesn't sound like you're alright to me. Come on, tell me."

DJ reluctantly looked up at her, rubbing the back of his neck. Deciding he felt comfortable enough to tell her, he sighed. "It's just this... I feel worthless."

LeShawna blinked, not expecting his answer. _Worthless? It's not about that stupid 'animal curse'?_

"DJ, what are you talking about?" LeShawna sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ofcourse you're not worthless."

"I am!" DJ snapped, making LeShawna flinch slightly. "I'm being completely serious! I let those stupid accidents with animals ruin my chances of winning, and kept losing for our team! I let that stupid idea of a curse get in my head and mess me up. I couldn't win... heck! I couldn't even _lose_ when I wanted to! I just can't do anything right." DJ confessed, frustrated with himself.

LeShawna blinked her eyes, speechless. DJ took the opportunity to speak the rest of his thoughts.

"I mean, remember first season? What was the reason I was eliminated?" He asked. LeShawna bit her lip, reluctant to answer, but DJ answered for her. "Being scared by Heather in a facial mask while shaving her legs! I mean, _come on_! That had to be the most pathetic, most embarrassing night in my life!"

"DJ, it's okay! Heather scares a lot of people, anyway." LeShawna laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

No such luck.

"That's not the point, LeShawna!" DJ retorted. "I never did one real useful thing the entire time."

"That's not true, DJ." LeShawna reasoned, shaking her head. "You were one of the nicest guys on the show! And remember that challenge before we both moved on to Total Drama Action? You saved Tyler's life. I think he'd call that useful." LeShawna smiled.

DJ seemed to brighten up slightly at that. "Well, you do have a point there. But what about the second season?"

"What about it?" LeShawna raised an eyebrow, sensing he still had a lot on his mind.

"Remember that whole fiasco with Chef?" DJ looked down ashamedly. "How could I have even _considered_ getting into an alliance with Chef? It was sneaky, underhanded... I felt like I let down all my friends, and momma, too."

LeShawna waved it off. "But some good came from that too! You know how Chef can make some disgusting food. With you in the kitchens, you made some of the best meals I've ever had in my life! And, believe me, baby, I've had a lot of good meals." LeShawna grinned, patting her full figure.

DJ blushed slightly, smiling wide. "Really? You really think so?"

"No doubt about it, honey!" LeShawna nodded. "And besides, I've done my share of bad deeds in that season too. I tricked everybody, even you, into giving me that reward! And Beth found out about those awful things I said about all of you." LeShawna frowned, remembering all of the bad attention she received that season. "I firmly believe 'you reap what you sow', and I definitely deserved what I got."

DJ shook his head. "Aw, but that was out of all three seasons! No one's going to hold a few mistakes against you!"

"Never mind that, I still felt bad," LeShawna said, pointing him in his broad chest. "But I don't let that effect me now, and neither should you!"

"But..." DJ bit his lip, feeling he had said too much. But LeShawna was such a good listener, he couldn't help but confess to her. "Okay, what about this season? I let the fact that I had a few bad run-ins with those cuddly, adorable animals get in the way of how I played the game! I let my whole team down; I let _myself_ down." DJ smacked his hand to his forehead, feeling close to tears. "The one reason I wanted to win was so I could buy Momma a nice house and a new bus. After that whole Manhunt accident, we lost so much."

Le Shawna's heart ached for DJ. Sure, she had been short with him at times. Heck, sometimes she felt she had been downright mean to him, when he honestly tried his best. She didn't blame him for anything that happened to their team: they all did things that contributed to their losing streak, including herself. The fact that he was bearing, willingly, all the blame made her feel horrible. And, unlike the rest of them, he wasn't in it to win for himself: he was completely selfless, wanting to help his beloved mother.

Taking his chin gently, she brought his eyes up to meet hers. "DJ, you have to be the most caring, sensitive guy I know in this show. Sometimes, I think you're too sweet, and might get taken advantage of. You always mean well, and you never stop, even once, to do something for yourself. Don't think those kinds of things, because you've definitely done far more good than harm."

DJ blinked repeatedly. He didn't expect such honest, sincere words to come from LeShawna. Especially towards him. He always thought he was a nuisance to her. That she viewed him as nothing more than a Mama's Boy. But, she had admitted that she saw a lot more of him.

"Thanks, LeShawna. You really know how to cheer a fella up!" DJ smiled, not yet leaving her fingers. A small part of him rather liked it.

LeShawna smiled, releasing her soft hold on his chin. "No problem! Ha, it's what I do."

DJ leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "I really appreciate it!"

LeShawna touched her cheek softly, the small kiss taking her off-guard. But it was a nice surprise, even if a bit unexpected from the gentle giant.

"Anytime, DJ. Hey, you wanna catch a movie or something? My treat!" LeShawna offered. She hadn't seen any of her friends since the Telethon ended, and she thought it would also help lift DJ's spirit.

DJ nodded enthusiastically, standing. "Sure! Whatcha wanna watch?"

"How about a horror flick? A slasher!" LeShawna teased, leading the way.

DJ gulped. "A scary movie? Uh... yeah, sounds great!" He lied.

LeShawna laughed, nudging him with her elbow. "Oh, I'm kidding, Mama's Boy. We can watch a comedy or somethin'!"

"Oh! Haha, yeah, I think I'd like that better." DJ sighed in relief. _This is cool. Who knew LeShawna was so cool to hang with? I wouldn't mind doing this more often!_

_

* * *

_

_Aww, so fluff-filled! XD_

_I'm debating on making this a short story of sorts, but I don't know. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
